Makorra: Out of the Past
by maila08
Summary: How it would have been if Korra and Mako were together when she was kidnapped by Tarrlok, and nobody knew it was Tarrlok who was responsible for her dissapearance. What will happen when Tarrlok comes back to the cabbin and finds Korra gone? What will Mako and everyone else do when they find out who is responsible? Katara appearance. Two or three shot, not sure.
1. Chapter 1

Sometime after getting on Naga, the young Avatar felt herself drift off to sleep. The gentle rocking of the beast was almost as comforting as a soft lullaby she had heard when she was a child. Everything had finally crashed down on her and the Waterbender allowed herself to rest. She could feel the stings from her cuts and the soreness of her muscles as much as the bruises that were forming from hitting that tree. Moments before falling into a tired bliss, Korra allowed herself to think about what others were doing right now.

They would be searching for her, that was certain, but she wondered if they would suspect the famous Councilman, who had turned out to be not only a Bloodbender but also the son of Yakone. Mako would be furious and worried because of her absence. Since they had met he had been protective over her and she could already picture him pacing back and forth, wondering where she was. Katara would be worried too, and if her parents arrived while she was missing…they would lose their minds and probably yell at Tenzin for not taking care of her like he had promised.

"Korra!" she heard someone shout.

The Avatar gathered all the energy she could, forcing her eyes to open and settle on a blur that seemed like the sky bison, Oogi. She heard Tenzin say something and then Lin as she tried to lift herself up a little more on Naga's saddle.

"Give her some space!" the same voice shouted.

When she lifted her head towards the noise she saw a familiar blotch of red heading towards her. Warm arms picked her up, holding her close to an equally warm chest and she snuggled her face against his shoulder, a shiver escaping her.

"I was so worried," the Firebender whispered, noticing how cold she was. She must have been somewhere very cold. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Korra answered tiredly, her own exhaustion catching up with her again. "I'm glad you're here."

The Firebender placed her on the beast's saddle, caressing her cheek. Despite the situation he couldn't help the smile that tugged in his lips. Korra was safe. His girlfriend was safe. He sat next to the Waterbender before taking off his coat and pulling her close to him, giving her body heat and covering her shivering for as much as he could.

Before long they were back on Air Temple Island and as soon as they landed, Mako took the now sleeping Avatar into his arms once again before heading over to a her room, finding Katara half way there. The elder quickly walked up to the Fire Ferret captain to look at her surrogate daughter. A wrinkled hand pressed against the teen's face and forehead.

"She has a fever," the Waterbending master stated. "Bring her into my room. I can heal her wounds and lower the fever there."

Mako didn't argue with that, knowing as Korra had once mentioned that Katara was the best healer in the world. He gently lay her down before being pushed out of the room since the elder would have to change her clothing. Asami volunteered to help and the Waterbender agreed, knowing an extra set of hands would be helpful.

The Sato heiress took in a deep breath when she noticed the deep cuts on the younger teen's arms and body. They stripped Korra of her clothing, leaving her in bindings and shorts she usually slept with. Asami brought a bucket of water and Katara immediately began to heal the wounds while the Nonbender gently pressed a cloth against Korra's forehead, who had begun to lightly toss restlessly.

"Mako," Korra mumbled, her tossing increasing slightly.

"Not even in her state does she forget about that boy," the elder commented as she continued to work on the cuts.

"Is she going to make it?" Asami whispered while trying to soothe the young Avatar.

"Korra's strong," Katara replied. "She'll be fine."

But even she didn't know whether her former pupil would make it through. She was dehydrated, sick, and completely bruised, but she also knew how strong and stubborn the girl was, and there was no doubt in her mind Korra had a possibly of making it through. The young Waterbender was a fighter after all.

After what seemed forever, the glow of the water died out and Korra's tossing ceased. Her breathing was still uneven, even ragged at some point and her lips were chapped because of the fever but the worst was over for the most part. Asami placed a white shirt over the girl's head as she sat her up, in an effort to help her breathe.

The Firebender paced back and forth outside the room, wondering why neither the Sato heiress nor the elder Waterbender had given him any news. Tenzin had dropped by earlier to lend him one of his white undershirts and to see how Korra was doing but he hadn't known anything. His younger brother let out a groan causing his head towards him, wondering what was wrong.

"What's wrong Bo?"

"You made me dizzy from all your pacing!" the Earthbender grumbled.

The elder brother was about to reply when the door opened and Asami stepped out. Mako quickly went over to her side, wanting to know how Korra was doing.

"How is she?" he quickly asked.

"The fever is mostly gone," the Sato heiress answered. "She's just unconscious, you can see her now."

The Firebender didn't need to be told twice as he almost as quickly entered the room, feeling his heart sink when he got a sight of his girlfriend. The young Waterbender's skin was slightly pale, her pink cuts visible against her skin even after the healing session. He quietly walked over to her and sat on the chair next to the bed before picking up her hand, noticing the bruised knuckles, and bringing to his lips.

"I'm right here," Mako whispered kissing her hand. "You have to get better. You have to."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 out of three...enjoy! read and review!

* * *

After a scolding from the elder, Mako reluctantly went to his room to rest before taking his guard over the young Avatar once again. The Firebender did not want to leave his girlfriend, but at the same time figured he should save up as much energy as he could to take care of her when she did wake up. It was only a few hours after he left that the Water Tribe girl began to stir and the elder quickly went over to her side, sitting down on the bed.

"Shh, Korra," the Waterbending master soothed.

"Katara?"

"It's okay, you're home."

"Mako," the teen muttered.

"I asked him to go rest, he's been with you most of the night," Katara explained.

"I want to see him," Korra mumbled barely being able to keep her eyes open.

"I'll go get him them," her former Master assured. "Don't strain yourself."

Her former pupil nodded tiredly, letting her eyes close before she stood and made her way to the boy's dormitory. Half way there she spotted her son, arguing with a dark skinned and blue eyed man. She stepped closer to them, wishing to informing the Airbender of the young Avatar's state when she heard him snap at the slightly younger man.

"You have no business here, Tarrlok!"

"Avatar Korra is my business," the man calmly replied. "And now that I know that she was kidnapped, I want to speak to her and ask who her captors were so that they are arrested immediately, especially if they were Equalists."

Tenzin was about to reply to that when he noticed his mother. He quickly turned towards her, wanting to know how the Water Tribe girl was. "Mother, how's Korra?"

"She's awake now," the elder answered.

"Master Katara," Tarrlok began with a slick oily voice. "It is my pleasure to finally meet the war hero." The Waterbending Master nodded her head once in greeting. "As I was telling Tenzin, it is important that I find out who did this to her and that they are dealt with immediately. Surely you agree."

"How dare you-" Tenzin began only to be cut off.

"Korra's injuries were quite deep," Katara said. "Whoever did this to her needs to be dealt with and quickly. But I don't think she's up to talking."

"I won't be long," the Northern Tribe Councilman assured.

The Airbender let out a long sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You have five minutes, Tarrlok," he finally said. "Not a second more."

"That is more than enough," Tarrlok replied heading over to the girl's room.

As soon as he was out of sight from Tenzin and Katara, his calm demeanor disappeared and he let out a growl. When he had returned to the cabin, finding it empty, he had hoped that the brat had either died or been taken by Amon. But wanting to make sure of this he had checked on Air Temple Island only to find out that she was still alive. A status he was about to change. Nobody knew he had been behind her kidnapping and he wanted to keep it that way.

Tarrlok entered the room to find the Water Tribe girl asleep, an arm over her torso and her head to the side. He felt his blood boil at this. She had ruined all the plans he'd had and now she was going to pay the price.

"Stupid brat," he growled getting closer to the bed. "Why didn't you die after you escaped, and saved me the work of killing you?"

Korra's eyes slowly fluttered open and she turned her head to look at the councilman. "Tarrlok," she said. "You're Yakone's son, aren't you?" The Waterbender's eyes widened and he took a step back. How did she know? "And I know what you are…Bloodbender."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tarrlok said through his clenched teeth.

"Yakone was also a Bloodbender," Korra continued her breathing becoming ragged. "The jig is up, Tarrlok. I'm going to tell everyone who and what you are. It's over."

"I was supposed to the city's savior," the Northern Tribe Councilman growled. "But you ruined everything!"

"How far where you going to go with all of this?" the young Avatar asked. "Were you-were you going to kill me?"

"I was," Tarrlok answered. "And I am," he added his hand encircling around the teen's neck.

Korra weakly struggled against his hold, feeling the oxygen leave her. But he was too strong for her and her vision began to cloud as she tried to breathe without success.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the final part! enjoy!**

* * *

Tarrlok smirked as he saw Korra's eyes roll to the back of her head, the lack of oxygen taking its toll. He could feel her grip loosen and knew that it would be seconds before he would have finally gotten rid of her. The young Avatar used the last bit of her strength, struggling to breathe but was too weak to fight back. Just as she felt her vision blacken, a voice caused Tarrlok to release her.

"Councilman Tarrlok!" Katara yelled, dropping the cup of juice she had brought the teen.

Korra started to cough, taking in deep breaths and trying to speak at the same time. She had to let her former master know who he was, and what he was capable of. Tarrlok sat her up in bed, trying to make it seem as if he had been trying to help her and not killing her.

"What's going on?" Mako asked as he and Tenzin entered the room.

"Korra woke up a little disoriented," the Northern Tribe Waterbender said, forcing a fake smile. "She was trying to get up from bed and I was trying to hold her down."

"He's lying," Korra wheezed. "He tried to kill me because I know who he is." The young Avatar stopped there, regulating her breathing. "He's Yakone's son and a Bloodbender."

"Why you little," Tarrlok began going to attack her again.

"Don't touch her!" the Firebender growled sending a fireball at him.

"Tarrlok, don't make this worse for yourself," Tenzin cautioned as he too stepped towards the councilman.

"You fools," he replied getting in a stance, his arms twisting. Everyone in the room let out a gasp as they lost control over their limbs. "You don't know what you're dealing with."

"He's Bloodbending without a full moon," Katara said, her eyes widening.

"Very observant," Tarrlok replied as he backed away.

He turned around and jumped through the window, heading towards the docks until a pair of metal strips shot out and wrapped around his torso, making him fall. The councilman turned, watching the Chief of police walking towards him, his eyes narrowing.

"It's over Tarrlok," Lin barked. "You're under arrest for kidnapping, attempted murder and for using a banned technique."

* * *

Korra let out a small whimper as she regained control over her muscles, feeling sore and weaker than before. The Firebender groaned as he too gained control over his limbs, quickly going to his girlfriend's side and holding her hand. Tenzin left the room to see if he could catch up with the Bloodbender while Katara checked on her surrogate daughter, making sure there was no internal harm done. When she was sure there wasn't, she gave the couple their space, intending to find out what happened to the councilman.

"Shh," Mako soothed as he pulled his girlfriend close to him. The teen was whimpering, tears falling down her cheeks as she hid her face in her boyfriend's scarf. "Everything is going to be okay."

"No, it's not," she countered. "He-he almost killed me. If I can't even take down Tarrlok, how am I supposed to defeat Amon?"

"Don't think about that right now," the Firebender answered, holding her close to him. "You need to rest, okay?" She shook her head and he lifted her chin up so she looked at him. "Korra, you can worry about Amon and Tarrlok later. Just please, get some rest."

The Waterbender sighed at this, knowing she wasn't going to win an argument with her tonight. "Stay with me?" she asked a small yawn escaping her.

He chuckled at this and nodded lying down on the bed next to her, making sure she was well covered. Korra snuggled into his side, an arm over his chest, clinging to his shirt as she closed her eyes. As much as she hated to admit it, her boyfriend was right. She needed to rest. There would be hard times ahead for the both of them, and she needed all the rest she could have.


End file.
